The Little Things in Life
by Blotts
Summary: Harry is fresh out of Hogwarts, and Draco is Ablus' best auror. The 2 have to travel back in time to MWPPs era to find out what Voldemorts plotting.
1. In the Shadows of Time

**_Disclaimer-_**_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

***

          With a grin a happy, energetic Harry Potter, fresh out of Hogwarts, flipped a sickle over at the driver of the Knight Bus, and levitated his trunk off the bus onto the street. Humming as he took up a brisk stroll through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, occasionally giving a wave or a nod to the people who he knew. Harry held his head high as only a man with a purpose would, and with one final beaming smile at all of Diagon, Potter disappeared into the darkened shadows of Knockturn Alley.  That was the last time that Harry Potter was seen for quite some time.    

***

            **_Earlier that week…_**

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Please seat yourself down. Lemon drop? No. Oh well. I am sure you are wondering why I am calling you here; after all you graduated last month. But Harry you must understand that this isn't about Hogwarts, no no this is about Voldemort." 

_            "What do you mean sir?" Harry looked skeptical, but was relived that there wasn't some mistake about him graduating. _

_            "Well, as you know Harry, Voldemort is still at large and gaining power," Harry nodded here giving Professor Dumbledore the cue to go on, "but we also don't know where he is at the moment. Your last duel with Voldemort took some of his powers, and as you know transferred them into your body. We talked about the changes that would be taking place when you were in the Hospital Wing after the duel, no?" Harry nodded knowing very well what that some of the changes in his powers were already taking place, "Unfortunately we have no idea where he went. We have been left with this clue though," Albus rustled through a few stacks of parchment and pulled out one with silvery green writing in a slanted script. _

_            Harry took the creased parchment from Dumbledore and read it with his brow furrowed in concentration. _

The Place that I residE,

Is nOt somewhere That I hide;

It is soMewhere thaT I have been before,

That has peoPle your deAr friend Potter only dReams of;

The only clue to whEre I am,

Is in a man'S head now dead;

The man's name is in the epistle,

Look hard and find it Just inside!__

"What do you think of it Professor?" Harry handed the parchment back to Dumbledore, studying the older man's features looking for the slightest hint in what Albus might be thinking. 

            "We do know the name of the name of the man, and that only you can retrieve it," Albus paused to give the parchment back to Harry, "You and I both know that Voldemort wouldn't give a clue unless it helped him in some way. In this case he is trying to get rid of his problem before it ever started."

            " I am sorry sir, I don't think I follow you." 

_"Harry look at letter again. See all the letters that are capital when they should be lowercased? Those spell out the man's name: James Potter. It says once 'The only clue to where I am, Is in a man's head now dead;' Voldemort wants you to travel into the past to get the clue, but in the process he hopes that you will some how try to change your parents murders. This way he would stay in power, and your parents would eventually die another way. This way you are never a problem for him."_

_            "So I just don't go to the past right, I mean there really isn't a way to get there. I thought that you could only go back in time a couple of hours at a time," Harry really didn't see the problem._

            "Not exactly Harry. Wherever Voldemort is he is gaining power, we know that much. We also know from our spies that the only way to get the information out of James' head is to use you," the Professor paused to let the information sink in, "so I have had several items created to aid you in your journey." 

_            "Sir, what if I don't trust myself to go?" Harry didn't think that it was like Dumbledore to just tell him he had to do something._

_            "That is what I was getting at. I have several ah… 'safety precautions' so that your journey goes as planed. One is what I believe muggles call a er… mobile. Yes, except you can only call someone with the matching phone, and you can call through time.  You will also have an auror with you who will be patrolling around to see if anything is going on, and will check on you every so often."_

_            "Okay, but who will be that person?" _

            "Why only the best auror that we have, Draco Malfoy."

***

            A/N- Wow!! I didn't plan on making a new story, but it just came to me!! Please review!! I really LOVE reviews, even if it sucked tell me what think!  Also tell me if you think I should go on. I really want to know, because if no one tells me I should I may not. 


	2. Polyester Robes of the 1970's

**_Disclaimer-_**_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

***

            "Okay so what exactly am I to do again?" Harry was walking down Diagon Alley with Draco Malfoy in 1976. The Alley itself hadn't changed much. The people in it had changed though.  Harry had been accustomed to all the friendly shopkeepers in Diagon Alley over the month that he had stayed there out of school. To him it seemed strange not to have people he knew by face around every corner, but in the same way it was rather comforting.

Both men had had their appearances altered just enough so that their distinctive features were changed. Harry's scar had been covered with a simple cosmetic spell. He and Draco had switched features so that the distinctive Malfoy and Potter look was swapped around a bit.  Draco's hair color had been changed to a darker blonde and his skin was made a bit darker as well. 

            "You," Draco pointed at Harry, "are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if we are able to arrange it. If not then you are the Divination Teacher. Dumbledore wasn't sure which one was you since both the teachers were new, men, and only lasted a year. Remember you can't say anything of the future to anyone. You graduated from Stonehenge Academy in er… 1972.  You must remember that you are 20 here not 18."

            "Why are we using Stonehenge Academy again, I have never heard of it until now?" 

            "Because Po-er…Holloway it will burn to the ground to Death Eaters in a week. No records are ever found, this way we can get away with not having any records."

            "What about recommendations?"

            "Are you trying to find a problem in our plan?" Draco whirled around and looked directly into Harry's new marble blue eyes. 

            "Well we basically have everyone's lives in our hands. I don't want to screw up and oh; _not be born!"_

            "We'll be fine don't worry. Now we have to get a room. _Shit!"_

            "What's wrong, didn't find a problem in the plan now did we, _brother _dearest?" Harry's eyes were twinkling in amusement at Draco's frustration and the fact that he could make a brother crack, as Harry and Draco were supposed to be brothers.

            "Half this money is that new addition collectable crap that Gringott's decided to make!" Both boys now peered  into the old leather draw string money bag, and frowned. 

            "Well fix it!" Harry was not happy at this announcement, causing his trunk to drop out of its levitation with a large bang. 

            "How Holloway?" Draco sneered at Harry in frustration.

            "Like this," Harry raised his wand to do a quick transfiguration but Draco stopped him.

            "I," hissed Draco, "meant legally."

***

            After the money situation was sorted out legally (by fixing the date and look with a quick and indictable illusion charm), Draco and Harry got a room at the Leaky Caldron (both made sure that they had separate beds) and sent a letter off to Dumbledore saying that Harry Holloway was interested in a job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or a Divination teacher.  Then after a long day both Harry and Draco dropped off into an exhausted sleep.

***

            _Harry was standing in a white square on the middle of a huge chessboard, and watched Ron fall down to an angry Queen. Ron kept falling and falling until Harry was down into the Chamber of Secrets standing over an unconscious Ginny. Ginny's eyes opened wide and then turned into Cedric's shocked, dead eyes.  _

_            Suddenly Cedric's eyes came back to life and starred at Harry in his eyes. Then Cedric turned into Colin Creevey who quickly fell to the ground under the Cruciatus Curse, slowly going insane under the pain.  Colin rolled into a ball; dead. From that ball emerged a Dementor who came closer and closer to Harry, who could only scream…_

***

            "Wake up Potter!" Draco was shaking Harry; hard, "are you trying to wake to all of London?" 

            "Sorry… just a nightmare…" Harry looked dazed, and Draco just sighed.

            "Well are you okay? And next time take a Dreamless Sleep potion," Malfoy pulled on a shirt and walked toward the bathroom door, "I get first shower alright? You can have it next time," with that Draco slung his towel over his shoulder and shut the bathroom door, leaving Harry to think about how the hell he got himself in this mess.

***

            A week had come and gone. Since then Draco and Harry had gotten in a good rhythm. Every other day they switched out who got the shower first. Then they would both go into the wizarding collecting the latest gossip of Voldemort, and putting it together with what they knew would happen to try and find out what Voldemort was doing.  

            Harry had also gotten a reply back from his letter to Dumbledore. An interview was set up for Friday of that week. Dumbledore also said that he had sent off for Harry Holloway's transcript.  Harry smiled smugly, thinking that he had actually tricked Albus Dumbledore (even if it had been Albus' idea in the first place), and Harry went to pick out which robes to where to his interview. 

            The robes Harry chose in his opinion where the most hideous robes in existence. Polyester hadn't only been a muggle fad as far as clothing went it seemed, because these robes were dark green polyester. The robe was tighter at the top and at the bottom finally billowed out into a flare.  Harry would have never bought them if they hadn't of been so popular, and his old robes so out of date.  Slipping the robes on and grabbing his wand, Harry made his way to a bus station that headed toward Kings Cross. 

***

Harry arrived at Hogwarts in good time and made his way to the Headmasters Office. Then he started wondering around aimlessly remembering that he shouldn't know the secret entrance to anything, as he had never supposedly set foot in Hogwarts.  Doing his best to look lost and worried, Harry called out for someone and got a house elf to come to his aid quickly. 

            "Y-yes sir. Are you lost?" 

            "Just a little. I am looking for the Headmaster's Office to do an interview I am trying to get the new position of either the Divination Teacher or the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.  Can you show me the way?"

            "Certainly sir." 

            With that the house elf started to march down the corridors back to the Gargoyle Statue that stood in front of Albus' office. 

            "Here be the Headmaster's Office. _Pumpkin Pops." _ 

            Suddenly the Gargoyle jumped aside and Harry walked up the stairs trying to stay as calm as possible.  He turned around to thank the little elf, but he had already left so Harry finished making his way up the steps.  When Harry came to the familiar cherry door he knocked. 

            "Ah, Mr. Holloway I presume. Come in please and have a seat," Albus' voice was as always warm and welcoming, but Harry could tell that the general trust factor hadn't been established yet. 

            "Thank you sir," Harry sat in one of two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

            "I received your letter, and I understand that you are interested in becoming a Professor here," Dumbledore paused to listen to Harry's response. 

            "Yes sir that is correct." 

            "Do you have a preference about what you would wish to teach?"

            Harry really didn't want to do Divination, but had to be up at the castle and gain Dumbledore's trust so he said, "I really would like to be a Professor here, it has been my dream for a while. Though I rather do Defense Against the Dark Arts, I know a great deal about Divination, too." 

            "Alright Mr. Holloway. I had owled off for your transcript earlier this week. Unfortunately, as you may of heard Death Eaters captured to school late last night and have set fire to it." 

            Harry did his best to look surprised and shocked at the fact, but a smug grin kept wanting to get out.   

            "No sir I had not heard that! I had heard rumors that it might be attacked, but certainly not that it was attacked!"

            The Headmaster eyed Harry down a minute, "I am sorry to say that it was."

            "So were you able to get my transcript?" 

            "No, but if you tell me of your qualifications then I will see what I can do. You see we are starting to have a problem with getting Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers, but our Divination Teacher just retired, so I don't know how hard it's going to be to find a new one of those."

            From there Harry started to talk about his experience with Dark Arts and made up his experience with Divination, both were equally hard to do as Harry had to edit out quite a few things in both respects and add in some more things to make it all tie in together. Once he was finished, Dumbledore nodded and said, "Alright Harry I think that you are best for the position of…"

***

A/N- Wow!!! A cliffie, well kinda! I can't decide what position Harry should be in, so you deicide! If there are more people who want Divination I'll do that, but if it's a tie then I decide! So review! 

            Also a BIG thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter:

**Phoenix353** - Sorry their not friends yet but soon will be before its over!

**Amber Evans Potter – **I hope that you check back in on this story!! I read some of your work and I really liked it!!

**Dude 5454- **I am writing more!

**Gothic_Chiccy 101- **Was that update soon enough? LoL!

**Weasley- **Glad to hear it!

**Good!-** Glad to know that you like it! 

Dracos_Girl88- Yes there will be more Draco and he will be playing a bigger role in the whole story!    


	3. Fainting Spells and Dark Pubs

**_Disclaimer-_**_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

***

            "Alright Mr. Holloway I think that you are best for the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  You seem to know the most about this field even though I don't think you are being completely honest with me though," Dumbledore peered down over his new half-moon spectacles at Harry, "I am giving you the job because you seem to be the best candidate as of now, and term is starting in a few weeks. Be warned though, I will be watching," Albus' eyes began to twinkle again after the lecture, but Harry could feel a small amount of warning escape from Dumbledore.  Then suddenly Harry could see it, a bright red aura around the headmaster. 

            "Are you okay Professor Holloway?" Dumbledore looked at the young before him who had suddenly gone pale and gotten wide eyed. 

            "Y-yes," Harry barely chocked out the words, "I-I get this sometimes. I er… had a bad run in with a Dark Wizard a few years back.  Cursed me with something awful, and totally incurable. Occasionally I get the effects to come back on me.  Don't worry I won't be able to hurt anyone, its just like a really bad migraine sometimes. The worst has past," with that Harry fainted. 

            "Oh dear," muttered Albus who conjured a magical stretcher and left for the Hospital Wing. 

***

            Harry awoke to hushed voices on the other side of his curtain. From lessons learned previously, Harry pretended to be asleep and listened.

            "He's been out for hours Albus! Shouldn't we contact someone?"

            "I would but I don't know who to contact Poppy. I can't seem to find anyone who has ever heard of a Harry Holloway, except Tom the new Inn Keeper at the Leaky Cauldron. Said him and his brother checked in about a week ago. Not too chummy he said. So I sent an owl to his brother Drake Holloway. I hope that he gets it soon-"

            Dumbledore and Poppy were cut off by the Infirmary door bursting open and Drake sweeping in as fast as his blue polyester robes would allow.

            "What happened?" Draco usually wasn't one to be overly polite and when his very existence was in danger he just plain didn't care. 

            "Your brother, Harry got a migraine caused by something a Dark Wizard did to him," Dumbledore paused watching Drake's young face for anything that might give him a clue as to what was going on, but as Drake was a well-trained aurora his face showed nothing, "and then he fainted. He seems to have been out for a couple of hours. Do you-" yet again Albus was cut off by Drake. 

            "Where is he? He shouldn't have been unconscious this long." 

            The Headmaster led Draco to Harry's bed and pulled out his wand right as Harry opened his eyes. 

            "Sorry 'bout that," Harry grinned sheepishly, "I hope that your not wanting a new Professor after that." 

            "Does this happen often?" Dumbledore and Poppy peered over Harry who sat up on the stiff hospital bed and looked like nothing had ever happened, in fact Albus noticed he looked healthier almost. 

            "I don't know how often it is going to happen, but my mentor said that it should get easier and easier to beat as time goes on.  It usually only last a moment as a headache as I said before, but I think that the changes in lifestyle that I have been experiencing over the past week or two was the main reason. I also usually carry an antidote potion with me, but I didn't think I would look like a very promising candidate if I took a swig from it," Harry held his head down in what he hoped was a good guilty look of good intentions gone wrong. 

            "As of current we don't have anyone else who is as nearly as qualified as you. You still have the job, but I do ask that you tell me of any other problems that you might possible have," Harry saw the red aura around Albus again but didn't feel any nausea at all this time so he accepted it as just another one of new found powers. Potter then thought about Dumbledore's question, he thought of the future, of Voldemort, and the poem, and his parents. Harry had a perfectly good answer waiting for him, "Nope."

***

            After Harry and Drake managed to get out of Hogwarts, they prepared to go their separate ways for a while until they got any new news. Today both men went to _Flourish and Blotts _to give the storeowners the list of books for the new Hogwarts term. Harry was also to his disgust getting drilled on what to and to not do once he was at Hogwarts. 

            Also on the list of things to do was get an entire wardrobe of robes and accessories to match their time period. Harry absolutely _hated_ the styles of the '70's and was beginning to wish that his parents were a little older. The dress of wizard's Harry's age was very polyester, shiny, and tight. A polyester robe that was tight in the upper body area and then slowly flared into out in a full bell at the bottom (it ended just above your ankles), and under the robes it was considered extremely stylish if you wore matching bellbottoms under your robes. The flared bottom of the bellbottoms was so large that they stuck out from under you 'over robe.' Harry would have rather lived in his Professor robes, but as Drake rather rudely pointed out that he needed to popular among the students for James to tell him anything. 

            After that Harry and Drake went their separate ways to catch up on the gossip of Voldemort's whereabouts in some of the darkest pubs in all of Britain…

***

            Draco walked down Knockturn Alley with his black over robe and matching bellbottoms swishing all the way. This wasn't exactly how he planned on entering his first mission. 

At least he thought, I am not stuck in a bottle green color like Potter. Though I did get off on the bad end of the whole name thing, even if I could use Draco as my nickname.

Draco opened a heavy wooden door and instinctively pulled his wand out. He had memories of his father taking him here many times before Draco had killed him. This particular pub had a reputation for being the darkest pub in all of Great Britain and Draco didn't doubt it. It reminded him of that pub in a muggle movie Star Wars where a man was killed and the whole pub didn't really notice anything (that he had once seen while dating his latest ex who happened to have a great love of muggle movies).   Stepping inside the atmosphere of the dimly lighted pub swept over the young Malfoy.  The first thing that he noticed was his father sitting with a younger and much healthier looking Severus Snape. A lump formed inside of his throat, a mix of emotions swept over him, and Draco knew that this was suddenly turning into more of a personal mission than he could afford. That was the first thing that they taught you in aurora training, never make your mission personal because it will only interfere.  Then again, Draco reasoned with himself with times the way they are er… will be who wouldn't be on a personal mission here. 

After ordering a light drink Draco took to sitting at the bar and listening in on what was going on around him.  Luckily in their last year of Defense Against the Dark Arts they had had a real teacher who had taught them some of the codes that were commonly used among the early Death Eaters. Using this code Draco decoded some entirely useless information from his father and future Potions Master, like which rum was best. Deciding that nothing was getting any better Draco drained his drink, paid, and then did a quick scan of the pub and left. 

***

            Once Draco got back to the hotel room he showered off as he did after every mission, put on some of his regular robes, and picked up his 'Magical Mobile' that Dumbledore had Arthur Weasley had cooked up. This was identical to a muggle mobile phone in appearance, but let you talk to people through time.  The young aurora picked up the phone and dialed 1111 to get Dumbledore.

            "Headmaster, I am not having any luck at all. Any advice that you can see from your past?" When Draco looked pack on this journey latter he thought it rather ironic that a man that he used to hate with a fiery passion he would one day trust his life with, and do anything for. 

            "All I can see is that you must, must not let Harry be seen at any places that might be associated with Death Eaters or anything dark at all.  I will be very suspicious of him for some time, so you must not let him be in any situations that will make him look as a Dark Wizard." 

            "Okay. Anything else?" 

            "Not at the moment. You know that anyone's memory that you are directly effecting by time travel have a hard time remembering anything that is to happen to them before the time that the time travel has yet to live or re-live as some cases may be."

            "I'll get back to you on anything else. Thank you sir," with that the connection fizzled out and Draco clicked his Magical Mobil off just as Harry walked in. 

            "Ah Potter. Just finished talking to the future Albus. He said that he is very suspicious of you at the moment and that you shouldn't be put in anymore situations than necessary that might make you look like a Dark Wizard. That would cause some major problems."

            "Really?" Harry's sarcasm was dripping off his words, "I am assuming that you had a successful night, because I as sure as hell didn't." 

            "Unfortunately didn't. I saw my father and our favorite Potions Master at Black Rum Pub. They were talking in Death Eater code 3 about different kinds of rum."

            Both men sighed and looked at each other, "What are we going to do?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Draco expectantly. 

            "What am I Potter? Your magic eight ball? How the hell am I supposed to know?" 

            "Well I obviously can't spy anymore, except at Hogwarts. Since I am not trusted I seriously doubt that I am not going to get much there.  You could rent out a place in Hogsmeede and spy around for a while. Then we could meet every Hogsmeede Weekend to discuss what's going on.  If it's something urgent then you can just come up to the school and say that it's some kind of personal emergency."

            "Oh, so you get to sit up in the safety of Dumbledore, and I get to go around and nearly get myself killed? No wonder you have no worries about this whole mission!" 

            "Well, if you have a better idea I am all ears," Harry sneered at the blonde boy across from him that now had his nose.

            "Alright, fine.  I'll go and be the hero. Remember that when you are digging my grave Potter."

            And with that Draco blew out the candle and went to bed, leaving Harry in the dark to think.

***

A/N- Wow! I finished another chapter!!! Draco is called Drake because they figured that Draco was too uncommon a name and might be recognized by someone… Another thing is that this won't be a slash just for your general info. The reason why might come up in other chapters.  I tried to get Draco in the story more, but it is too early in the story to let anything really happen. Next chapter will have Harry meeting the other Professors and the sorting ceremony. Please REVIEW!!!  And the next chapter will be dedicated to the person who can tell me what year James and Co. are going into!! (HINT: the year, like 1970 whatever, was in one of the previous chapters)

**_Special Thanks to All Who Reviewed!!!_**

****

** f0xyness39 **

**A-man **

**Phoenix_song23 **

**das **

**Phoenix353 **

**Shades ******

****


	4. Not the only pranksters around here any ...

A/N- I am SO sorry that this took SO long to get out. Between my school work, social life, and broken computer it has taken forever! I promise it won't happen again!  
  
  
  
*** Harry knew that the new school term was starting as soon as he saw the nervous looking first years begining to file in from their boat ride across the Hogwarts' lake. He smiled at one boy shook in the front of the, he line eyeing the whole hall nervously as if expecting something to jump out at him at any moment. Loosing interest in the first years, who in reality were older than him, Harry turned to the Potions Mistress and started up a conversation with her. Her name was Kate Wandsworth, or Professor Wandsworth as the students knew her. They had become fast friends, with only knowing her a week Harry knew quit a lot about her. Mostly because Dumbledore (the future one) had told him in extreme detail about all the staff members and what to and not to say around them, hence why our friend Mr. Potter er. Holloway had earned the trust of his colleagues, and hoped to get the trust of his Gryffindor students, especially the 6th year students. Especially a James Potter.  
  
"So. any group of students that I should watch out for, pranksters?" Harry was gradually leading his way up to any information about the Marauders that he could get.  
  
"Most of the students will pull a prank at one time or another, but you really need to watch out for a group who calls themselves 'The Marauders,' they are four best friends; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Don't worry though. They always test a new teacher to see what your reaction will be. Just be prepared, and if you earn their respect then you have smooth sailing through that class at least." "Okay, I have just the er. 'reaction' for a prank. Don't worry I have had lots of practice with this," Harry grinned wickedly and thought of the never ending supply bag that Fred and George had given him. That bag never ran out of the trick sweets that they made. He thought of their newest creation, The New and Improved Canary Creams, which instead of changing the person just into a canary for a little bit turned them into one and them they remained a giant human-canary until an hour had passed (Harry knew the counter curse though so he figured that he would reverse it at the end of class). "Well it's good that you come prepared, Harry. I think you're the first Defense Professor in many who might even be prepared for those four." "I always come prepared. You know me!" Harry grinned and quieted when Dumbledore stood up to greet the students to another year at Hogwarts. "Welcome to Hogwarts for yet another wonderful year." Harry tuned out as Dumbledore went on about the new rules and regulations and the quidditch teams and other things that the future Dumbledore had already made sure that he was aware of, ".I would also like to welcome a new Professor to our school. His name is Professor Holloway and will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, and hopefully for many years to come." Harry stood up and sat back down as the Hall clapped. Kate flashed him a grin and Harry smiled back.  
  
"Glad that it's over," Harry thought once Dumbledore went on with the rest of his beginning of the year speech, he turned to Kate and looked at her wondering why she quit being a Potions Mistress here. Several conclusions came to Harry, but the one that made him shudder was the most logical explanation. Death. Either that or Voldemort did something to her. Not this year though, because Dumbledore would have said something about it. Or at least that's what Harry tried to convince himself as Albus told them all to "Tuck in."  
  
***  
  
Harry's first class of the day was getting ready to start and he was as nervous as hell. That morning at breakfast he hadn't been able to eat a thing. To make matters worse his now hidden scar was giving him a killer headache, and he hoped that he didn't go into one of his 'spells' while he was teaching. Harry's new powers from his last 'spell' had finally surfaced full force causing Harry to no longer need his wand for any spells at all. He tried to summon a robe early that morning, only to have all the robes in the castle come towards his chamber. Even with his powers out of control, a curse scar creating a migraine, and having to save his future father from an extremely powerful wizarding super villain Harry's life had to go on. Besides Harry couldn't worry about that right now, he had to figure out a way to keep his dignity in tact while being pranked and gain the respect of James Potter. Harry could tell that his was going to be one hell of a year.  
  
"Welcome class. Come in and sit down where ever you like. Don't worry about your books; this first lesson will be a hands on lesson. All you need is your wa-" Harry didn't expect to get far with his class, but he did expect to finish his sentence before his Dad and Co. would pull a prank. The jolt from the prank gas had an instant effect on the whole class turning everyone momentarily purple and then they all turned to the color of their feelings. Harry did a quick wave of his hand and the name 'Sirius Orion Black' appeared in the air. Harry turned toward Sirius and grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Mr. Black seems to be the prankster of the class. Guess what Mr. Black your not the only one," Harry grinned and realized that if a new Professor had done this to him it would have scared him shitless, "for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction Mr. Black. That is an important thing to know in my class. Please come up to the front of the class Mr. Black and get your equal but opposite reaction from me."  
  
Harry watch as Sirius got up reluctantly, looking at James, Peter, and Remus in a way that said 'help' and was responded with devilish grins. Once in front of the class Harry pulled out a brown paper sack from his desk and from the sack pulled out the biggest jawbreaker that the class had ever seen. Sirius' eyes went wide, for he loved jawbreakers.  
  
"Now anyone else who participated in this prank please come up and get your reward," James, Remus, and Peter hesitated for a minute and then went up with Sirius to stand, " now class, I want you all to look carefully at how these fine young men look now. Because after they eat this candy they will never be quite the same. Now one the count of three boys plop those jawbreakers in your mouth."  
  
They all put the jawbreakers in their mouths, and they dissolved instantly. Then all four boys turned in giant human canaries. The class erupted in laughter, and Harry snickered, "Now go and sit down, remember you're not the only pranksters around here anymore."  
  
From there Harry went own with his first class with a good bit of respect from all the Gryffindor 6th years; especially the now feathered Marauders. 


	5. Chamber of Secrets

***

          "So Harry, what is this I heard about your 6th year Gryffindors?  All through my potions class they were all talking about how 'cool' you were.  The only problem was that they weren't talking about the lesson.  I couldn't figure out what you did to gain their trust like that.  What did you do?" Kate looked at Harry expectantly as Harry swallowed his pumpkin juice.  

          "Maybe I was just being me," Harry grinned slyly wondering how much she had heard.

          "All I heard was something about giant canaries.  Do you know anything about that?" Kate looked at Harry in a mock suspicious glare.  

          "Oh yes that!" Harry made a look of mock realization; "well Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus turned the whole class the color of their mood.  So I decided that I would punish them by turning them into giant canaries." 

          "How did you find out that it was them?" 

          "They all like jawbreakers," and that was all Harry had to say on the matter. 

***

          Draco looked around the alley wearily.  It had been days since he had had any sleep or taken a bath for that matter.  Spying didn't exactly have its perks until you found out some information on which you're spying.  He had covered most of the pubs in southern England and was slowly moving toward the middle of the country.  Dumbledore and he talked on a daily basis trying to track down where the future Voldemort was.  

          Now Draco wasn't in England, though.  He was an entrance to Hogsmeede making sure there weren't any muggles around.  The reason for him to suddenly quit his spying and go to Hogsmeede on a Hogsmeede weekend was that the spying had finally paid off: Voldemort was trying to open the Chamber of Secrets again.  Since everyone thought that the Chamber was a rumor no one was really paying attention to it, but Draco knew better.  Seeing Harry, Draco ran to him.  

          "Harry!" Draco's horse voice broke through Harry's conversation with Sirius and James, "it's an emergency!  I found out some information.  He is trying to reopen the Charmer!"

          Sirius and James turned to gape at the man who looked like a random bum off the street, but he knew Harry's name.  

          "Drake what are you doing here?" Harry was carefully choosing his words and trying to hide his surprise, "You're a mess.  Why don't we go up to the castle and get you cleaned up, huh bro?"

          James gave Sirius a questioning look and then looked at Harry and Drake.  

          "Er… Professor do we need to leave and let you get up to the castle.  Your um… brother looks like he needs some medical care," James and Sirius were both backing away from the two men and when Harry nodded they ran off with a final, "bye!" 

          "I think I scared them," Draco said with a grin that could be seen beneath the over grown five o'clock shadow and the grime on his face from living on the streets for several days. 

          "You would have scared me when I was that age looking the way you do," Harry shook his head extremely annoyed, "Do you think that you could have been anymore obvious?  I thought Slytherins were supposed to be, I don't know, crafty?"

          "He-he's coming here… the past one that is.  Voldemort is coming to open the Chamber.  We must act fast, I hope that I beat him here, but if I did it was just by maybe an hour of so.  The past Voldemort doesn't know about the future one as of yet.  You know Po- er… Holloway I don't think that even Voldemort wants to mess with the past too much."

          "Well it would be a perfect day for him to come wouldn't it?" Harry and Drake were now making their way to the outskirts of Hogsmeede and walking as quickly as possible, "I mean everyone came to Hogsmeede to do some Christmas shopping.  Perfect timing to get into the castle, even Dumbledore is here."

***

          "Lily I am serious!  His brother came up talking about someone trying to open a chamber.  This guy is hiding something!"

          "Sirius and James will you give it a break!  It was probably just a cleaver ploy to get you two away from Professor Holloway.  Now which necklace do you think my mom would like better?"  

          "Lily!" Sirius looked from Lily to James and then at the two necklaces. 

          "Your right I don't really like either of these necklaces.  How about these earrings?"  

          "You are totally ignoring what we are trying to tell you!" James was getting frustrated with his redheaded girlfriend. 

          "James if you want to know so bad ask the man!" Lily took the earrings up to the cashier, "Look I know that it really is important to you that Professor Holloway likes you, but someone probably just tried to break into his brother's house or his house.  You know it's just something like that.  Or maybe something personal, either way if he wants you to know I am sure that he will tell you."  

          James sighed and looked back at Sirius who just shrugged.  James knew that Lily would have understood if she had seen the man that Professor Holloway had called his brother.  It was different, and the way that Drake had looked at him it was eerie.  Like the gruff looking man knew him.  And why was it so important that someone had tried to open a chamber? James was intrigued and wished that he had brought his invisibility cloak with him. He and Sirius had already decided that once back to the castle that they would start looking into the mystery brother of their Professor.  First of course they would have to tell Remus and Peter.  

***  
  


          Once in the castle Harry and Draco headed toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and once their straight toward a sink, not noticing that Kate had been following them.  Harry found the sink that opened the Chamber of Secrets and took a deep breath. Memories of his second year began to float back to him. Harry finally spoke in parseltongue, and heard a gasp from behind when the Chamber opened. And their stood Kate with her wand posed at both Harry and Draco, her eyes shooting daggers at not the two young men, but the wizard who stood behind them. 

          "Well hello Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy how have you enjoyed two the past so far? Charming isn't it?" 

***


	6. My lord My lord

***

          "Well hello Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy how have you enjoyed two the past so far? Charming isn't it?"

          Harry and Draco turned around wands posed and wide eyed.  Draco then noticed the robes that Voldemort was clothed in; they were very out of date.  Out of date for Draco's time anyway, and Draco had a hunch that the future Voldemort probably wouldn't have been able to have access to robes of this time, or time to bother with them.  

          "I don't know what you're talking about.  My name is neither Potter nor Malfoy.  May I ask your reasoning behind calling my brother and I different names?"  

          "I Mister Malfoy know that it is your name.  For one thing I have been receiving dreams for the last while about someone coming into my Chamber, the Chamber of Secrets.  All this time I thought that it might be a Death Eater of mine, but never did I dream that it would be a Potter.  Especially one from the future.  I assume that you're loyal to me no doubt."

          Harry saw that it was his time to manipulate the stage some, "My lord!" Harry kneeled and started kissing the bottom of Voldemort's robes like had seem so many other Death Eaters do in the past.  Draco followed suit and recited the Death Eaters creed that his father had taught him, "I am so sorry my Lord. We didn't know for sure that it was you! My lord…my Lord…" Harry prayed that he was playing a convincing part, and that Kate wouldn't kill him when this was over.  

          "Up with the both of you.  Now what is the reason that you have come here," Voldemort seemed to have bought it, and Harry could tell something different about the past one from the present one.

          "My Lord," Draco started before Harry could, "We are here to warn you about something.  Dumbledore from the future has sent back a very interesting creation before we came.  It is someone under the effects of Polyjuice Juice so that this man looks like you.  We do not know whom the man is, but he is going to tell you not to kill the Potter's on Halloween. Killing that family in the future of today will cause you to become the greatest wizard on earth! You must do it to secede!"

          Harry looked at Draco and nodded as much as he could without loosing his breakfast.  He felt sick to his stomach, and was going to have to explain everything to Kate who was frozen in a mixture of sock and horror behind them. 

          "Very well. I thank you for the information, for I feel that you two must be very loyal to me in the future.  I hope you prove so. Also give this to a Peter Pettigrew if you don't mind," Voldemort handed Harry the Marauders Map and was about to reenter into the Chamber when he saw Kate, "Avada Kedavra." 

          Harry's blood went cold and Cedric's face pashed in front of his eyes and a new wave of nausea passed through him and his scar felt as though it was going through his head. He had to steady himself on Draco's shoulder as the entrance to the Chamber closed and the past Voldemort disappeared.  

          "Potter, we are so screwed," Draco looked almost as pale as he normally was, "we have a witness to all of this."

          Harry looked up and there was Moaning Myrtle looking at the glassy wide-eyed expression of Kate Wandsworth, and there next to her was Peeves. 

          "PROFESSOR HOLLOWAY AND HIS BROTHER ARE WORKING FOR THE DARK LORD AND KILLED PROFESSOR WANDSWORTH!" Peeves screeched out over and over until Dumbledore and McGonagall came running into the girl's bathroom.  Harry was frozen in place holding his wand and looking at Kate.  He had been responsible for yet another death. 

          "What happened here?" Dumbledore ask, as he looked from the dead Professor to Harry them to Draco and then at Moaning Myrtle and Peeves. 

          "You see Headmaster," Moaning Myrtle began in her depressed drone, "Harry and Draco came in here and Kate followed.  This thing opened and out stepped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named they fell to their knees and he praised them.  Then they gave him some information about the Potter's and how he should kill them.  You-know-who was about to leave, but saw Kate and killed her."

          "Harry is this what happened?" Harry wanted to look down, but knew that he couldn't, but that was what happened. He needed to come up with a quick fix to all of this, but it all happened so fast.  He could hear a crowd gathering outside and suddenly wondered how long he had been in the bathroom.  

          "Sir, that is what happened, but it isn't what it looks like," Harry could feel Drake roll his eyes.

          "Can you tell me what happened Harry?" Albus' eyes were flashing and Harry could feel his power coming out in angry shots.

          "I can't say, because you will just have to believe me," Harry hung his head, "Kate shouldn't have died. I didn't kill her, Voldemort did.  I would never have let Kate died, you know that."

          "Right now Mr. Holloway we don't know much about you, but we do know that-" Minerva's voice was cut off by Drake's walkie-talkie and Ron talking through it. 

          "Hello… Harry… Dumbledore said that I could talk to you through this… I hope that it's working…I thought that I would just say hi and good luck… remember you can't tell them about your parents… you have to let Lily and James die… Hermione says hi and wishes you luck…bye…"

          Harry felt like strangling Ron.  He was pissed now and could feel his new powers flowing through his veins and out through his fingertips.  Nothing existed anymore, except Kate's lifeless face.  He concentrated on it and wished her back.  Of course nothing happened.  He was going to Azkaban.  He grinned and then started laughing.  Harry cocked his head back and laughed. This was the same kind of thing that Sirius went through.  Sirius had started to train him at the end of his fifth year at being an Animagus, and he was okay at it, but it wouldn't stand up in Azkaban. Now he was blamed for supporting Voldemort and killing someone. Then Harry's laughter became sobs, and he broke down, and slid down the wall of the bathroom.  Minerva came near him and Draco took his opportunity and grabbed Harry's arm and they both ran like hell out of that bathroom, and past the crowd to freedom. 

***

          "What do you thinks going on?" Peter turned to James expectantly while they stood in a crowd outside of the girl's bathroom where Peeves had been screaming.

          "I don't-" James couldn't finish though, because his favorite Professor and his brother ran past, summoned their brooms and flew off faster than James knew a broom could ever fly. Then the Headmaster and McGonagall came out behind them. 

          "Wow," whispered Sirius, "they really did kill Professor Wandsworth didn't they?" 

          No one answered him though. They didn't know how. 

***

          "Now what?" Harry and Draco sat by a small fire after their daring escape. 

          "We need to find Voldemort, the future one.  Stupid walkie-talkie broke. I suppose we need to get back in the castle and get your stuff."

          "Yeah." Harry was distant now and just raised his hand a muttered a few words and his trunk came flying to him.

          "What was that thing that Voldemort gave you?"

          "That's it!" Harry jumped up and bumped his foot on his trunk causing him to swear loudly.

          Then a voice off in the distance and a light from a lantern came into view, "There they are!"

"Pure genius Potter," Draco sneered and minimized Harry's trunk and started away from the castle.

          "No look we go that way, but watch this," Harry pulled out his wand (which was now a very dangerous weapon since he had so much power) and did a quick wand movement of his wrist, "anti-gravity mist, but because I used my wand I am not sure what's going to happen.  We need to get to the castle and find Peter come on.  _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _ Erm… we'll go in the back way."

          "Well Potter let's get going come one, and why didn't you tell me about that map? That thing is damn useful."

***

          "James! James!" Lily looked frantically for James as the teachers herded everyone into the Great Hall while they checked the castle for Professor Holloway, "There you are!  Do you think that we should say anything to Professor Dumbledore about what you saw in Hogsmeede?"

          James didn't say anything for a while, but just looked at everyone filing into the Great Hall. When he finally spoke it was a horse whisper and quiet so that no one but Lily could hear, "Listen if that bastard is working for Voldemort then I want to get him, but I don't think he is there, isn't any way.  I was talking to him, me and Sirius both.  Professor Holloway told us that they were enemies and how Voldemort had killed his family and made his Godfather go to Azkaban. He was so serious that I don't think that it was a lie.  I think that he was trying to save Professor Wandsworth, not kill her. I am going to find him, cover for me. Please Lily… oh don't cry," James kissed her on the forehead and whipped the tears from her eyes, "I want be gone long, don't worry about me. Thank you."

          James threw the invisibility cloak over himself and left, while Lily stood there silent tears running down her face.  Not knowing anything else to do, she went to Remus and curled up in his arms and cried a long hard cry. 

***

          A/N- I know that Lily is very emotional in this chapter, but it will be explained why in later chapters, so I know that she's totally OC, but she is going through something that might make her emotional * hint hint * so wait for the next chapters and it shall all be explained. Also I don't know if I will have much time to write until Christmas break which is in like two weeks.  I will also get my own computer on Christmas (YAY!!!) so they should come out a little faster after that.  I am so trilled that I am on favorite lists of people and that I am getting reviews!!! My other stories aren't really getting many reviews so if someone would please go read them and tell me what's wrong with them? I would really appreciate it! 

Love to everyone who reviews!

Blotts!!!!


	7. Help Comes

***

          "Ahhh!!!" 

          "Ahhhhhh!!" 

          "Shut up the lot of you!" James and Harry both turned around to see an ashen face and shinning eyes of Harry's 'brother', Drake, "what the hell are you doing here?" 

          "M-me…" James glanced from both men's faces, "I went to look for you… I wanted to be sure that before they suck your souls out you had a chance to tell your story."  

          "Suck our souls?!" Draco hissed, "Damn it! Dementors… all we need is a… James could you do us a favor?"

          Harry wondered what Draco was about to do, but knew by the shine in his eyes that something was turning behind those eyes- Harry just hoped that whatever was turning wasn't too rusted.   

          "Could you by anyway possible go inside and put this letter in the Shrieking Shack and hide it in the mattress of the bed upstairs.  Magically lock the door with a locking spell, then meet us in the entrance room to it," James' eyes got big with a look of duty, nodded with a since of pride and ran.  

          "What did you have in that letter?" 

          "That's our emergency letter, Po- er.. ahh screw it, Potter.  The one we put in the Shrieking Shack and our Auror back in the future will check it every two hours so she should be here soon." 

          "I thought that we didn't have any Ministry help." 

          "We don't.  She's trained under Mad Eye and is helping Dumbledore."

          "By the way, what exactly did that letter say?"

"Get us the hell out of here." 

          "That's comforting."

"Yeah. I know."

***

          "He was a skater boy, she said she you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her…" Tinnia sang as she went the Shrieking Shack to check and see if they had sent a letter yet.  So far nothing unusual had happened. (Besides the fact that two men barely of age had gone back in time to save to fate of the wizarding world as we know it.)  Tinnia had to check the mattress in an old bed in the Shrieking Shack every two hours and could barely get anything else done for having to check so often the shack.  The location was ideal, even Tinnia had to admit it.  No one ever came into the Shack and no one ever had since the 1970's.  Working for Dumbledore did have its up sides, too.  Free room and board was one thing that the job description offered, plus you could hate the Ministry of Magic in peace here.  The staff all were wonderful characters, and gave a little life to the job.  

          "Crud on a crap stick!" Tinnia read the letter again and ran to tell Dumbledore.

          "Headmaster!  Headmaster! Oh… my… gosh… Headmas-" 

          _Smack!_  Tinnia hit the floor and saw a redheaded man lying on the stone floor next to her. 

          "Oh my gosh! I am like so sorry.  Here let me like help you up!" Tinnia scrambled to her feet and extended an arm to who she had ran into.

          "What are you doing here?" The man looked and her petite frame which had a new, very trendy robe and slack combo.  The outfit was made out of a rugged material, which looked more or less like a flared robe that stopped at the knees and flares that extended over the shoes of this woman. She looked like a member of _That__ '70's Show who had survived a mudslide.  Even her blonde hair seemed to be cut in a choppy manner and have a rustic look to it. (A/N- her clothes and looks clue in latter in the story so I did it on purpose, not trying to make a Mary Sue)  _

          "Uhhh… working! What's you're name?"

          "Ron Weasley. I am going to the Headmaster's office; I assume that's the direction you're headed in as well?" 

          "Yeap! I got an idea why don't we walk their together!"

          "Er… okay?" As soon as poor Ron said that Tinnia had grabbed his hand and was dragging him down the corridors. 

          Once the pair reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office Ron decided that blondes may have more fun, but that people around them sure didn't. On the way there this women had dragged him through the corridors at neck braking speeds swerving anything that came in their way all the while humming some annoying muggle song.  

          "M&Ms!" The blonde chirped and watched as the gargoyle sprang aside and allowed them entrance. 

          "I'll go first because I am having an emergency! Then you can go!" Tinnia almost skipped off leaving Ron at the base of a staircase.  

          "Headmaster!" Tinnia dropped her air headed act as soon as Ron was out of hearing range.  When you acted dumb people didn't see you as a problem, so Tinnia had learned how to turn on different attitudes to make people act in different ways.  This way outside Dumbledore's office Ron didn't think that there was any real emergency going on, just maybe a broken nail, and he also didn't really want to know what was going on.  

          "Why hello Tinnia what brings you here?" Albus took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Tinnia to do the same.  Tinnia didn't, though.  She was too nervous about the letter she just found to do anything else. 

          "Look I found this letter! Do I need to go back in time and help them out?" The young women kept hopping from one foot to the other trying not to show her obvious excitement (and anxieties) at the situation.

          "That was the plan. Are you sure about this?" 

          "Yes I know that I can do this!" Tinnia tried to look confident but it didn't work.

          "If you need any help at all just call on the walkie-talkie and I'll walk you through what to do. You'll be fine." 

          "Alright… bye Headmaster," and that was the last anyone saw from Tinnia in a long time…

***

          "Have you found anything Albus?" Minerva approached the Headmaster and looked up into his clouded eyes.

          "I am afraid we haven't. A group of Aurors were right behind Harry and his brother, and then Harry sent out a spell and they are unable to continue searching, in fact we had to take them to the Infirmary because of the spells strength.  That man is very, very powerful; not someone to upset I can only ho-"

          "Where the hells Harry and Draco?"

          "Excuse me?" Minerva turned around only to see someone who, in her opinion had been through nothing short of a mudslide as far as her clothes were concerned. 

          "I am looking for Harry and Draco where are they?"

          "I am afraid that they killed a teacher here and are connected with Voldemort." 

          "Where was she killed?" 

          "Second floor girl's bathroom."

          Tinnia's eyes got wide, "Damn it! The Chamber of Secrets! That bastard's opening it again isn't he?" 

          "I can assure you that Hagrid is doing no such thing!" Dumbledore's eyes know had fire in them. As soon as Tinnia saw that look she knew instantly what Fudge felt like and knew that she wasn't going to be getting any help here, but still was going to try at a little dumb luck.

          "No! I mean Tom Riddle, you know Voldemort!  Look Harry and Draco didn't do anything.  They were going to go and stop Tom! I swear! Harry has too much of a bad history with Tom to do anything less than kill him.  Call off the search for them and I'll find them alright?" 

          "How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

          Tinnia hesitate a minute and then pulled a badge out of her pocket, "Order of the Phoenix, sir, I am from the future as are Harry and Draco and what's happening isn't supposed to happen I can tell you that.  You sent me here sir, and now I am following your commands sir, so I think that you should follow your own wished and call off the search," the young lady in front of both the stunned Professors stood in a determined silence.

          "I would call it off if I could, but this is risking too much.  I am sorry," not sounding as though he was in the mood to be toyed with or that he was going to listen to someone as young as Tinnia looked (16), "why don't you stay here with me and wait for any news on the two?" 

          "I'll do it myself then," Tinnia turned and walked off toward the Whomping Willow that guarded our heroes and a scared shitless James Potter. 

***

          "Okay James… I need you to tell me something," Harry looked at James who was now officially freaked out and trying not to show it, "do you trust me?"

          James hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether or he should say yes.  He didn't know what the answer would bring.

          "Uh…yeah I guess…" 

          "No you don't! Damn it! Look for this to work you have to trust me!" Harry was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.  He had quizzed James on all the places that Voldemort could possibly be hiding, naming the countries and seeing if anything happened.  Then Draco had gone about asking about any strange events or dreams that James had had and nothing came up, and now they were about to try a trust spell out, but trust wasn't a feeling anywhere in the shack. 

          "Hey! I do trust you! Look I am not afraid that you're going to kill me, that's a start everyone else thinks that you're some death eaters coming to kill us all!" James was terrified by these two men and trying to go along with whatever made them happy.    

          "Look James," Draco moved his face closer to James', "it's really important that you trust us. You now why?" James shook his head and Draco's temper was rising making his face turn a blotched red, "BECAUSE THE WHOLE FATE OF THE WORLD LIES IN YOUR HEAD! YOU KNOW WHERE VOLDEMORT IS, SOMEWHERE IN YOUR HEAD IS THE INFORMATION!  NOW TRUST US SO WE CAN GET IT AND KILL THE BASTARD!" The young Malfoy took a few calmer breaths and then looked back at the Potter in front of him who looked terrified beyond belief. 

          "Er… no pressure though," Harry added to try and ease the tension in the room.

             All of a sudden the door to the upstairs bedroom burst open where the trio was sitting, and in popped Tinnia's head. "Hello. Right fine mess you have gotten yourselves in.  Heard that they were calling in the dementors.  WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! Tom's opening the Chamber of Secrets! Wow lets go skip down there and save the world!" Tinnia's words seemed to be fried in sarcasm as she spoke, "Harry I know that he is powerful and so are you, but we have to find the future Voldemort first! You know tha-" 

          Tinnia was interrupter by a sickly high pitched male voice, "I am still powerful." 

          "Where the hell did that come from..." 

          "I sent you the clues… I told you that my hiding location was in young Potter's head…"

          The trio turned that saw James Potter speak the final words with none other than Lord Voldemort's voice coming from his mouth.

***

A/N- Cliffie!!    I got a NEW laptop for Christmas!! I went on vacation to Florida and met some really hot British guys and *drum role* got inspiration for a new chapter! LOL! New computer so chapters should come out quicker though starting next week I have ballet, modern dance, and Chinese to go to plus school; so until I learn to juggle it might not be a whole lot faster! I hope that ya'll enjoyed! I don't think Tinnia's gonna become a Mary Sue, but if she looks like it please tell me.  We shouldn't be seeing her too much though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 

*Hugs, Toodles, and Smooches*

Blotts 


End file.
